2015 RugratsAll Grown Up! Fanfiction Awards!
by lilnate13
Summary: This is the 2015 Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction Awards! As your hosts is Lilnate13, Celrock, TCKing12, Jesse Barrow and EmmaPickles a lot of Rugrats Characters, OC's and many more will perform Plus, some Christmas songs!


_**2015 Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction Awards**_

**_A/N: Sorry for the delayed! It took a while to finished this. I hope you guys enjoy as much I do. Happy Holidays everyone! _**

_**Welcome to the 2015 Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction Awards! As the first performance is Starr Pickles as she sings " Breaking Free" which it's Ariana Grande song. **_

Starr Pickles came out inside of a silver Pyramid as purple smoke was smoking. Starr was wearing a white sparkling glittered mini dress with a pair of white boots. Starr dyed her hair to dark brown with a little hint of Blonde it as she had it on a ponytail.

" If you want it, take it  
>I should've said it before" sing Starr as she was putting her hand on her hip as she was holding a microphone looking at the crowd as they were starting cheering and was screaming for Starr.<p>

One of the male dancer help Starr out as he hold her hand while she was walking down the steps as she was still singing.

"Tried to hide it, fake it  
>I can't pretend anymore" Starr smile at the dancer while the rest of the male and female dancers started dancing.<p>

"I only wanna die alive" Starr was dancing with her dancers as she was switching. "Never by the hands of a broken heart."

"Don't wanna hear you lie tonight, Now that I've become who I really are." Starr had two female dancers behind her as they were dancing. " Let's go!"

Starr was getting the crowd pump up as they started screaming and yelling. As purple lights was flashing at Starr and the dancers.

"This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
>I'm stronger than I've been before" Starr was hitting a high voice while she was moving her hip while the dancers was dancing.<p>

" You know what I just found that you was going to do for me." Starr show her heels as one was missing a heels. " It's missing a heel!"

" Aw, what seems the problem bringing that up to a Cobbler shoe repair." Zack asked.

" What's a Cobbler?" asked Starr.

" It's the name of the shoe repair." Zack smiled.

" Are you in a 20th Century? Because I never heard of a Cobbler." Starr laughed.

" I'll say 18th Century if I were you. But, that's find alright." Zack was messing with Starr as he was laughing.

Second video, Peter and Kimi

" I love you." said Peter.

" I love you too, Peter!" Kimi replied as they kiss.

Third video, Dil and CeCe on Chapter 15 of Rugrats: Total Divas!

Dil was kissing CeCe neck as she was ticklish.

" Stop it!" CeCe laughed. " That tickle!"

" Why you so ticklish." Dil laughed as they was making out.

Fourth video, Arnold and Angelica on Chapter 55 of RGU: The Universe ( Rugrats: Growing Up!)

" This is the end of the world." Angelica said.

" I love you!" Arnold to Angelica.

" I love you too!" Angelica replied as they make out.

Fifth video, Harold and Susie on Chapter 19 of RGU: The Universe (Rugrats: Growing Up!)

" How's Bobby." said Susie.

He's good, I just put him into bed." Harold answered.

" That's good."

" So, how did it go with Lil and Kimi?" Harold asked.

" It's good. They look Beautiful in their prom dress." Susie answered.

Sixth video, Tommy and Lil on Chapter 7 of Rugrats: Total Divas!

" Seriously, your still pissed off about the situation?" asked Tommy.

" Yes, I am Tommy!" yelled Lil. " Because you use my money behind my back and use it to plan your parents anniversary!"

Braxton was very shock on the last video with Tommy and Lil, " Wow! That's crazy! The winner for Best Couple of the year is..."

Braxton was open up the envelope as he was going to revealed the winner. " Zack and Starr!" yelled Braxton as fans started cheering for Zack and Starr.

"This is the part when I break free  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more"<p>

"This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
>I'm stronger than I've been before" sing Starr as was she was dancing as she was shaking her hip along with her two female dancers.<p>

" This is the part when I break free  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more" Starr was bouncing up and down along with dancers.<p>

Starr was walking up to the crowed as she touch their hand while she was on stage.

"Thought on your body  
>I came alive<br>It was lethal  
>It was fatal<br>In my dreams it felt so right  
>But I woke up every time" sing Starr as she hit a high voice. " Oh, baby!"<p>

"This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
>I'm stronger than I've been before" Starr was bouncing up and down as she was swinging her long dark brown with a little Blonde hair.<p>

"This is the part when I break free  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more" Starr was hitting her high voice.<p>

Suddenly, Cree Carmichael was next as she was wearing a sparkling sliver and black sleeves swimsuit as she was wearing a pair of high black heels as she have long brown and blondish curly hair while her dancers was wearing a black swim suit bare feet as they was wearing a black and white bandana as they was circling around Cree as they was pointing.

Cree was going to sing " Bye, Bye" which wwe Cameron sung this song.

" Bye, Bye! GirlBye! BoyBoy! Bye,Bye! Bye, Bye!" Cree was pumping up the crowed even more. " You know it's time go, You know it's time to blow! A few things you should know! I'm about my paper baby!" Cree broke out the circle as she was switching and moving her hips while she was swinging her hair.

" Never heard like this before!" said a guy voice.

" Never seen like this before! I'm uh shake it just like a little more! I'm about to drive you crazy!" Cree was moving her hip as her dancers was dancing behind her.

" Classy! and Ghetto! When I hit this dance floor! All you hear is give me some more! I know you wanna touch me! They so Dumb, Dumb! They all think that there the one." Cree was singing.

" That's when I tellum Good Bye! Bye, Bye! GirlBye! Bye, Bye! BoyBye! Bye, Bye! Good Bye! And outta my life." Cree was finished her song as the crowed was cheering for Cree.

Courtney Baranovsky(Tropical BlueJay) came out with a white top with white skinny pants and a pair of black heels as her blonde hair was all fix up. It was black white the spotlight was on her on stage.

"She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time" sing Courtney.

"She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)" Courtney was switching as she was bouncing her butt. (You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat), See anybody could be bad to you,  
>You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah!" Courtney was getting a high voice. " Let's go!"<p>

" Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute 'til ya (ah). The crowed was singing with Courtney.<p>

"Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)" Courtney was shaking her butt and was getting pump up with the crowed.<p>

Starr Pickles came out with a black and white mini dress with black heels as her dark brown with Blondish hair was all curl up as she was sitting down in a chair.

"She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate!" Starr was raising her one leg up as the crowed was screaming.

" No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (oh, yeah)" Starr was moving her hip.

(You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing) both Starr and Courtney was singing as they was dancing.

" See anybody could be good to you,  
>You need a bad girl to blow your mind" Starr finishes her verse.<p>

" Let's get it yall!" yelled Courtney.

"Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)" sing both Courtney and Starr as they was dancing.<p>

Cree was getting the spotlight as she was wearing her school girl uniform wearing a black vest on the front it say " GB!" and on the back it say " GirlBye!" in pink writing as she was wearing a pink sport bra under her black vest. Wearing a pink mini skirt and a black boots as she was holding her Make-up mirror as she wave and say " GirlBye!"

"(You know what, girls?  
>Let me show you how to do.)<br>It's Myx Moscato  
>It's frizz in a bottle<br>It's Cree full throttle  
>It's oh, oh" Cree was moving her hip and was being sexy about it.<p>

"Swimming in the grotto  
>We winning in the lotto<br>We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so  
>Kitten so good<br>It's dripping on wood  
>Get a ride in the engine that could<br>Go, Batman robbin' it  
>Bang, bang, cockin' it" Cree was walking up close to Courtney and Starr as she wave her hand at them.<p>

"Queen Cree dominant, prominent  
>It's me, Courtney, and Starr<br>If they test me they sorry  
>Ride us up like a Harley<br>Then pull off in this Ferrari  
>If he hanging we banging<br>Phone ranging, he slanging  
>It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)" Courtney and Starr was swinging their hips while Cree was rapping as they wave and say " GirlBye!"<p>

"B to the A to the N to the G to the uh (baby)" both Courtney and Starr as they hit a high voice.

"See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)" Courtney hit her high voice.

"Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)" sing all Courtney, Cree, and Starr as they was singing and dancing.<p>

After they was finished, they pose like Charlie Angels as the crowed was cheering and clapping their hand.

A woman voice was record for the 2015 Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction Awards.

" This is the 2015 Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction Awards! Live from the Forum! In Hollywood, Los Angeles, California!

Starr Pickles

Cree Carmichael

Courtney Baranovsky

Tommy Pickles

Dil Pickles

Chuckie Finester

Phil Deville

Lil Deville

Jill Deville

Angelica Pickles

Summer Pickles

Susie Carmichael

Harold Frumpkin

Kimi Finester

Peter Albany

Zack Wehrenberg

Jesse Barrow

Bruce Wayne

CeCe Proud

Arnold

Ben and Jamie

Natalie Bishop

Rosiland Hall

Bassem Arakelian

George and Abigail

Darin Pickles

Charles Finester

Rachel Finester

Cameron Albany

and much more!

" Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome two of five host of the 2015 Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction Awards, Lilnate13 and Celrock!"

Lilnate13 and Celrock was up on stage. Lilnate13 was wearing a nice black suit with dressy black shoes while Celrock was wearing a beautiful purple dress with black heels as she had her hair done. The fans was clapping as they was happy to see Lilnate13 and Celrock.

" Welcome to the 2015 Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfiction Awards! Lilnate13 and Celrock is in the house!" say Lilnate13 as fans started yelling and screaming. " You guys have to give it up to the best female Author, Celrock!"

" Thanks Lilnate13! You write great stories also! So, fans should be really cheering for you! Your stories are awesome!" said Celrock.

" Thanks Celrock! We have a lot of stuff to plan for you guys tonight." said Lilnate13.

" That's right! Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction making history! This is the first ever Award show for the Rugrats/All Grown Up!" said Celrock.

" That's right! If it wasn't for klasky csupo for making The Rugrats it wouldn't be the same and Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfiction wouldn't existed." said Lilnate13. " First off Let's start off with Favorite OC's nominates."

" That's right! These OC's work their ass off of being the best of best Rugrats OC's o this year!" Celrock replied. " Here's the nominees!"

First video was Zack Wehrenberg on Chapter 40 of RGU: The Universe ( Rugrats: Growing Up!).

" Hello!" said Zack as he was driving fast to Tommy's house.

" Zack." cried Starr.

" Starr, where are you?" Zack questioned. " Are you at the house?"

" Yes. I came in to dress for work, but, until I walk in, the house is on fire." Starr cough.

" What!" Zack was freaking out.

" Zack, please save me, I'm freaking out!" Starr was freaking out.

" Don't worried, I'll come get you." Zack promised.

Second video, Starr Pickles on Chapter 4 of Zack and Starr: Forever Love!

" Go away! You ruin everything!" Starr threw a pillow at Tommy.

Third video, Jesse Barrow on Chapter 45 of RGU: The Universe ( Rugrats: Growing Up!)

" What the hell is going on?" asked Jesse.

" It's Elsa! She planning something big along with Z-Melton." Anna warned.

" Like what?" Jesse questioned.

" Zac Bots and Snow Monsters." Anna answered his questioned.

Fourth video, Peter Albany on Chapter 4 of The New War

" The Shadow's Army is probably just like the one your mother, your uncle, your grandmother, me, your Great-Uncle, your Great-Aunt, your second cousins, my and your grandmother's friends, The Disney Characters, and the Nicktoons fought against back in 2037 and 2042, but this one probably has other people as well."

Fifth video, Natalie Bishop on Chapter 15 of Rugrats: Total Divas!

" I'm Natalie Bishop! I'm the newest cast member of Rugrats: Total Divas! I'm just honor how Klasky Csupo contact me to be on the show since me and Chuckie are now dating. This is a dream come true! It's a dream to be on the show with Angelica, Susie, Summer, Cree, Lil, Kimi, CeCe, Starr and Jamie and I can't wait for people to see the real Natalie Bishop." " All Red everything!"

Sixth video, Rosiland Hall on Chapter 15 of Rugrats: Total Divas!

" Dylan" said Rosie as she jump in joy and hugged Dil.

" Rosie, what are you doing here?" asked Dil.

" To see you silly! I haven't seen you since we did that Rugrats special " Love and Rugrats: In Oakland." smiled Rosiland.

" And the winner is..." Celrock open up the envelope as Lilnate13 was looking at it. " Zack Wehrenberg!" The fans started screaming crazy.

Zack got up from his seat as he gave Jesse Barrow a handshake and hugged his girlfriend, Starr Pickles as he have Starr walk with him up stage to get his award. As fans still screaming for Zack.

Zack got his Nickelodeon Trophy from Lilnate13 as he hugged Lilnate13 and Celrock as Starr did the same.

" Wow!" said Zack as he was holding the microphone as he was stare at Starr. " This is crazy! I'm so excited to win this award! I thank my friends, my family, my girlfriend, Starr who was always there for me, I thank The Authors, my best friend, Jesse, Celrock, Lilnate13, TCKing12, EmmaPickles and all the other Author's who wanted me to be on their Fanfic Story! Thank You so much fans for believing me! Love you guys!" Zack hold up his award as everybody stand up and screamed for Zack. As Lilnate13, Celrock, Zack, and Starr walk off, the voice record woman was talking again.

" Please welcome from TCKing12's stories, " The New War", " The Kidnapping", " Abigail's wish", " The 2nd Dimension Rugrats Movie" and all your favorites, Peter Albany!"

Peter Albany was wearing a nice suit wearing a red shirt and dressy black shoes to match. Peter wave his hand at everybody as everybody cheer his name.

" Wow! Tonight was crazy! We have the three divas up on stage tonight! Courtney Baranovsky, Starr Pickles and last and not least, my wife, Cree Carmichael!" said Peter as fans was cheering. " These ladies were amazing! My wife Cree work her ass off doing this song with Courtney and Starr. She's talented, and a great singer and I can't be more proud of her! It's not too late to vote for Favorite Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfiction stories! You can vote by text your vote.

For "The New War" text 33020

" RGU: The Universe ( Rugrats: Growing Up!)" text 33021

" Abigail's Trip to Reptar City" text 33022

" The Shooting" text 33023

" The Offspring meet the Offspring" text 33024

And for " Zack and Starr: Forever Love!" text 33025." Peter finished. " Now, let's turn the camera to Abigail! Abi!"

Abigail A. was at the video camera as she was wearing a beautiful gold dress as she had her long purple and black hair fix up as she was holding the microphone.

" Thanks Peter!" said Abigail. " I'm here on sets with these guys! Don't forget to catch up on my new reality show, " Rugrats: Total Divas! and if you want more information, check it out w w w. Fanfiction .net!" said Abigail.

Jesse Barrow walk up to the stage as he was holding the microphone. Jesse Barrow was wearing a nice black suit as he looks clean.

" Sup everyone! I'm Jesse Barrow, your other host of the show and I'm here to present and introduce this lady, She's very talented! she is very beautiful and attractive and has a beautiful voice! She's also a friend of mine. So, please give it up to Rosiland Hall!" The fans was cheering Rosie name.

Rosiland Hall was wearing a short white dress as she had her pink hair curl up in a style as she had her male dancers with her.

" I stay up too late!" Rosie was singing. (Oh, Oh, Oh) Her male dancers was grooving.

"Got nothing in my brain!" she was switching. (Oh, Oh, Oh!)

"That's what people say!" Rosie was still singing as she smile at the crowed. " That's what people say!"

" I go on too many dates!" Rosiland was holding the people hand while she was on stage as her male dancers was behind her. " But I can't make them stay!"

" At least that's what people say!" Rosie push one of her dancers. " That's what people say!" Rosie was switching and shaking her hips.

Rosiland was in the middle while her male dancers was line up on both side, " But I keep cruising!" Rosie raise both of her hand as they all fall back.

"Can't stop, won't stop moving!" sing Rosiland as her male dancers was doing the wave. "It's like I got this music!"

"In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright!" Rosiland was shaking her hips. " Cause the players gonna play, play, play! And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate! Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
>Shake it off!" Two of her male dancers lift her up as she raise her hand while she was holding the microphone! "Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break<br>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake  
>Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake<br>Shake it off, Shake it off"

Her two male dancers sat her down as she was dancing with her two female dancers.

"I never miss a beat!" sings Rosie. "I'm lighting up my feet!" Rosie swings her pink hair.

"And that's what they don't see!" Rosie was feeling the music. "That's what they don't see!"

" I'm dancing on my own, I make the moves as I go!" sing Rosie. " And that's what they don't know  
>That's what they don't know!"<p>

Rosie was switching as she was waving at her fans. " But I keep cruising  
>Can't stop, won't stop grooving!" Rosie was moving side to side.<p>

" It's like I got this music  
>In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright<br>Cause the players gonna play, play, play  
>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate<br>Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
>Shake it off!"<p>

Her male dancers started break dancing for a while then, Rosiland started back singing.

" Hey, hey, hey  
>Just think while you been getting down and out about the liars<br>And the dirty dirty cheats of the world  
>You could have been getting down to this sick beat!" Rosie was really talking.<p>

" My ex man brought his new girlfriend  
>She's like oh my god<br>But I'm just gonna shake  
>And to the fella over there with the hella good hair<br>Won't you come on over baby we could shake, shake!" Rosiland was shaking her hip.

" Cause the players gonna play, play, play  
>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate<br>Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
>Shake it off. Shake it off<br>Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break  
>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake<br>Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
>Shake it off, Shake it off<br>Shake it off  
>Shake it off<br>Shake it off  
>Shake it off!" Rosiland finished her song as everybody clapped their hands as they are cheering for Rosie.<p>

The recording woman was talking as she introduce Tommy Pickles. " He is on Rugrats and Rugrats: All Grown Up!, Tommy Pickles!"

Tommy Pickles was wearing a blue suit with a black tie as he looks very nice. Tommy was holding a microphone as he was getting ready to talk.

" Hello, Everyone! Who's having fun!" asked Tommy as the fans start cheering. " I'm here to present the nominees of Best Author of the year of Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction! I must say these Authors work very hard with their stories and their Fanfics story are great! So, I wish the best of luck with these Authors! The nominees are..."

" Celrock, Lilnate13, Jesse Barrow, TCKing12, EmmaPickles, The Unknown Author, Nairobi-Harper, Tropical BlueJay." Tommy name all the nominees. " And the Best Author of the year for Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction is..." Tommy was open up the gold envelope.

" TCKing12!" said Tommy.

TCKing12 gave his family and friends a hugged as he went up on stage as he got his award from Tommy and gave him a hugged. while fans was cheering for TCKing12.

" Wow! This is incredible! I'm so happy and honor to hold this award." said TCKing12 as he was holding his Nickelodeon trophy award. " All the other Authors were also Amazing! Lilnate13, Celrock, Jesse Barrow, EmmaPickles, The Unknown Author, Nairobi-Harper, Tropical BlueJay and all the rest of the other Authors were also amazing! I thank Peter, George, Abigail, and the rest of the Rugrats gang and other OC's for being on my story and I will hope to bring more good story! Thanks guys!"

before TCKing12 could leave, Tommy Pickles stop him, " Before you go, TCKing12 we have something for you." TCKing12 was confused as he want to know what Tommy is talking about.

" Bring it in!" yelled Tommy as he move out the way as Green slime was pouring down as it hit TCKing12 as fans was yelling and laughing. Tommy was laughing at TCKing12.

" Oh, TCKing12, you should have saw that coming." said Tommy.

" Come here." TCKing12 raise up his arms to hugged Tommy as Tommy move out the way. " No man. Go!" Tommy was running as TCKing12 was running after him.

Lillian " Lil" Deville and her other twin sister, Jillian " Jill" Deville was standing on top as they where looking down at the stage. Lil and Jill was wearing the same Beautiful red dress as you can't really tell who's who! But, Lil was holding her Nickelodeon Divas Title to show everyone that she the Champion.

" Hello everyone! I'm me Lillian Deville your Nickelodeon Divas Champion, Rugrats / reality star, Lil!" as I'm with my twin sister, Jill!" said Lil.

" We are here to tell you that the winner of the Best Dress is... of course! Lil and Jill Deville!" said Jill.

" As known as " The Deville Twins!" Lil added. " No one is better than us! We are the best of this Rugrats Divas Divison!"

" And that's right! And we are also good looking." Jill replied.

" To all you Rugrats Divas, this is our show! We run this!" said Lil.

" Now, here's George!" said both Lil and Jill as they blew as kiss to the camera.

George was back on stage as he thank the Deville Twins while he was going to presents the winner of the Favorite Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction stories.

" Thank You! Lil and Jill!" said George. " We are now, getting into our next category, Favorite Villain! We all hated them, but, you gotta admit they are pretty good! I wish them the best of luck now, here's the category."

First video, Z-Melton on Chapter of 54 of RGU: The Universe: (Rugrtas: Growing Up!)

" Hello citizens of Reptar City! I'm Z-Melton, you're new leader of this town." said Z-Melton.

Second video, Elsa on Frozen singing " Let it go!"

" Let it go! Let it go! Here I am!" sings Elsa.

Third video, The Nightmare on Chapter 8 of Rugrats: Future and Beyond!

" No way!" said Jesse.

" Nightmare!" Dil was getting angry.

" That's my name, don't wear it out!" The Nightmare grinned.

Fourth video, Victoria " V-Melton" on Chapter 57 of RGU: The Universe ( Rugrats: Growing Up!)

" Victoria, are you ok?" asked Cruella.

" Do I look ok mother?" V-Melton questioned. " How about you just shut up or go catch some stupid 101 Dalmatians!" V-Melton yelled at Cruella.

" Favorite Villian of the year is..." George open up the envelope as he announced the winner. " Victoria Melton!"

Victoria Melton got up as she was wearing a fancy black dress as she had her long Black and white hair curl up as she hugged her mother, Cruella De Ville and her brother, Z- Melton as she was just surprised that she won. Victoria walk up on stage as fans started cheering along with booing.

Victoria hugged George as she got the microphone and the Nickelodeon trophy from him.

" Wow! This is amazing! I never expect to win this award, I thought my brother, Z was going to win this instead of me! This been a blessing! I thank my mother, Cruella, My brothers, The Nightmare, and Z-Melton, Lilnate13, The casts of Rugrats and mostly you guys! I thank you guys for everything!" said Victoria as she wave at the Rugrats fans while everyone started cheering as she was walking downstage with George.

The woman voice record was announcing Cree Carmichael, " She is on mostly on Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction, and she is on reality TV show, " Rugrats: Total Divas!" please give it up to Cree Carmichael!" The fans was cheering Cree name.

Cree still was wearing her black vest that it has " GB" on the front and " GirlBye!" on the back with pink writing as she was wearing a pink mini skirt and black heels as she was holding her microphone and her make-up mirror.

" Person that I'm about to introduce is a friend of mine! He's my brother in law and he is also "TheBombdotcom!" so, give it up to Harold Frumpkin!" Cree introduce Harold's name. As fans starts cheering for Harold.

The lights got dark as it was a few lights aim at him. Harold was wearing a nice black tuxedo as he was wearing a black sunglasses. Harold had someone playing on the piano for him. Harold is going to sing " Stay with me" by Sam Smith

"Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand!" Harold sings as girls started screaming.

" But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man! These nights never seem to go to plan  
>I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?" sings Harold as girls are getting even louder.<p>

" Oh, won't you stay with me?  
>'Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love it's clear to see  
>But darling, stay with me!" Everyone wave their hand while Harold was singing.<br>" Why am I so emotional?  
>No it's not a good look, gain some self control<br>And deep down I know this never works  
>But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt!" Blue lights was all around Harold while he was singing.<p>

"Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need This ain't love it's clear to see But darling, stay with me!

Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need This ain't love it's clear to see But darling, stay with me!" Harold was finishes singing as people was cheering for him.

" Thank You!" Harold told them as he was walking off stage.

" The 2015 Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction Awards sponsored by " State Farm" Insurance and "Wal-Mart" said the voice woman.

[ Commercial Break]

" He is the new OC's of Rugrats/All Grown Up! And he will star in a reality TV show, " Total Drama Rugrats" please welcome Braxton Simons!" the woman introduce Braxton Collins as fans cheered his name.

Braxton Collins came out on stage with his nice white shirt with a black and grey leather jacket, with black jeans and a black Polo boots with a black snap back on as he was holding a microphone in his hand.

" Yo! Man, this award show is really turn up!" said Braxton as people started cheering. " Before I get to " Favorite Couple" nominees. Let's have a moment of silence of Hey Arnold's cast member, Oskar Kokoshka." said Braxton.

Everyone was quiet as they remembering Oskar.

" Thank You!" said Braxton. " Now, let's get to Favorite Couple of the year!" yelled Braxton.

" Zack and Starr!" a picture of Zack and Starr hugging as fans was cheering.

" Dil and CeCe!" a picture of Dil and CeCe as fans was cheering.

"Peter and Kimi!" a picture of Peter and Kimi as fans was cheering.

" Harold and Susie!" a picture of Harold and Susie as fans was cheering.

" Tommy and Lil!" a picture of Tommy and Lil as fans was cheering.

" And the winner of Favorite couple of the year is..." Braxton open up the envelope and revealed the winner.

" Zack and Starr!" Braxton yelled as the fans was cheering and screaming.

Zack and Starr was surprise as they hugged their friends and family and went up stage to get their Nickelodeon trophy from Braxton as they hugged him.

" OMG!" Starr laughed. " This is so amazing! I like to thank everyone who was voting for me and my man, Zack. I love Zack more than anything! Were so connected, were very honest with each other and that's what love is all about! So, thank you guys!" Starr hold the trophy up as she gave the microphone to Zack.

" Wow! This is my second time winning award thank you!" said Zack as fans cheered for him. " Like Starr said, we are connected! I love this woman in the bottom of my heart and I will do everything for her! But, she the only one that stole my heart and I love you, Starr Pickles!" Zack told Starr as people say Aww! Starr was smiling and blushing.

Suddenly, Alexander " Ace" Jasper came up on stage to interrupt Zack talking as Zack and Starr wasn't happy about it.

" Blah, Blah! Zack loves Starr! Blah Blah!" Ace was mocking Zack as Zack was getting pissed off.

" Yo Ace man, what are you doing here on stage?" Braxton questioned Ace.

" I'm here to tell all the Rugrats Fans that Zack is fake! You guys worship this man and call him the Best OC's of the year?" Ace was questioned.

As everybody screams and yelled Zack's name. Zack was laughing at Ace as he was talking to Ace.

" I think the Rugrats Fans just prove it." said Zack as the fans cheered.

" You think you very clever huh?" Ace questioned. " Too bad that your baluster mom and dad didn't get to see your punk ass when award!" yelled Ace as he was talking about Zack's parents who is dead.

Everybody was in the crowed was getting angry when Ace say that as Starr tries to calm Zack down while Braxton tries to talk to Ace that that's not cool.

Zack turns Ace around to him and punch him in the face hard as the crowed got excited. Starr hold on to his arms as she tries to walk out stage with him.

" Wow!" said Braxton. " Everybody don't forget to check out Total Drama Rugrats!"

" The 2015 Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction Awards is sponsored by Coca-Cola, Candy Crush, and KIA." said the voice woman.

[ Commercial]

" Please welcome, to the stage Dil Pickles!" said the voice woman as the fans started yelling and screaming for Dil Pickles.

Dil was walking up as he call himself pimp walking lol! Dil was wearing a red, white, and black long sleeves shirt as it say " Dilly Pickles" with blue diem jeans and a pair of brown Timberland boots as he had a microphone in his hand.

" What's up everybody!" yelled Dil. " Man, this night is crazy! We have the three divas perform at stage, my sister, Starr, Courtney and Cree! We have Rosiland perform along with Harold! We got TCKing12 get slime and now, we see Zack punch the mess out of Ace! If that an't entertainment then, I don't know what will." said Dil as fans was laughing.

" I mean damn, Zack knock the shit of Ace!" said Dil as people was cracking up laughing.

" God, I'm sorry, got carried away." said Dil. " Don't forget to vote for your Favorite Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction story!

For "The New War" text 33020

" RGU: The Universe ( Rugrats: Growing Up!)" text 33021

" Abigail's Trip to Reptar City" text 33022

" The Shooting" text 33023

" The Offspring meet the Offspring" text 33024

And for " Zack and Starr: Forever Love!" text 33025." Dil finished.

" Please welcome to this time, our two host of the show, EmmaPickles, Celrock and Rugrats star, Kimi Finester!" said the voice woman as people was cheering.

Kimi Finester was in the middle between EmmaPickles and Celrock and Kimi looks good in that black dress.

" What's up guys! We are here to presents our next performer!" Emma Pickles said.

" These couple work so hard do this song together as they are going to sing " She came to give it to you" by Usher ft. Nicki Minaj." said Celrock.

" So, please give it up to..." said Kimi as she was waiting on EmmaPickles and Celrock to say it with her.

" Dil Pickles and CeCe Proud!" screamed EmmaPickles, Celrock and Kimi as the fans start cheering for Dil and CeCe.

Dil Pickles have the spotlight first as he was dress up all white. White shirt with a whit jacket, white slim jeans and a white high top pair of shoes.

" Say it ain't what you do cause…" Dil was dancing a little bit as fans was cheering for Dil.

"So if you knew what I knew  
>She'd be yours tonight<br>Yeah, baby  
>Imagine she came here to getaway<br>Well she don't want nobody crowding the space  
>Huh, wouldn't that be weird? oh<br>She was up tonight to get down  
>But she don't wanna be a part of the crowd<br>Wouldn't that be weird? oh yeah!" Dil was break dancing with his dancers.

" I'm so confused  
>If you only knew<br>She came to give it to you!" Dil was touching the crowed's hands as the girls was screaming his name.

" Girl it ain't what you do  
>It's what you do tonight<br>And there ain't no shortcuts  
>In doing something right<br>If you knew what I knew  
>She'd be yours tonight<br>Just look around the club  
>Cause you're here to have a good time!" Dil was holding the microphone as he was start breaking dancing with his dancers like Usher as girls started screaming his name.<p>

" I'm so confused  
>If you only knew<br>She came to to give it to you!" Dil sings his last part as his girlfriend, CeCe came up wearing a white sleeveless top with white slim pants, white pair of boots and a white fur scarf as she had her long black hair curl up as she was singing as she was walking up to Dil.

" Yo  
>He want the flirty girl, I'm the girly girl<br>You know who get the worm its the early bird flow  
>Slicker than MJ, early curl<br>I got to clip these bitches like sterly sturl  
>I seen him in the club he could get the cub<br>I ain't talking about baseball but go get the glove  
>Don't be like OJ and forget your glove<br>Tryna get faded, go and get the drug!" CeCe was rapping to the crowed as Dil was playing the guitar.

" Five plus five what they call that? Ten  
>Out in japan we be counting that, Yen<br>Ladies who you trying get it popping with?" Dil bang the side of his head at CeCe butt as she was twerking. "Men  
>No little boys in the circle of Usher<br>Got em under pressure"

" When your girl come through Nicki gon' crush her  
>And tell your man play the back like a spine<br>You only last 6 seconds like a vine!" CeCe finishes her part.

" I'm so confused  
>If you only knew<br>She came to give it to you

"Girl it ain't what you do  
>It's what you do tonight<br>And there ain't no shortcuts  
>In doing something right<br>If you knew what I knew  
>She'd be yours tonight<br>Just look around the club  
>Cause you're here to have a good time!" Dil finishes break dancing as fans was cheering his name as he was touching all the fans hand.<p>

Back at the control room, TCKing12 was holding the microphone as he was going get ready to talk.

" Hey everyone! I'm back here in the control room looking at backstage of the Celebrities! you can check it out at w w w. RugratsFanfictionAwards . com to get the latest scoope and check out w w w. Fanfiction . net to see all the stories of Rugrats/All Grown Up! stories!" said TCKing12. " Now, here's Chuckie Finester and Eliza Thornberry!"

" Thank you TCKing12! We are here to name the nominees for " Such a Total Diva Award!" said Chuckie.

" That's right Chuckie!" Eliza replied. " Even though how annoying these girls are including Lillian but, we have to respect them."

" Here's the nominees for " Such a Total Diva" said Chuckie.

First video, Summer Pickles

" Summer Time!" Summer was just break dancing as she was dancing the cha-cha.

Second video, Cree Carmicheal

" I'm better, GirlBye!" Cree snapped her finger.

Third video, Lil Deville.

" Fearless Lillian! Divas Champ!" yelled Lil.

Fourth video, Jamie.

" I will b the winner." said Jamie.

" And the winner is..." Chuckie open up the envelope, " Cree Carmichael!" yelled Chuckie as fans was cheering for Cree.

Cree gasped as she cried into tears and hugged her sister, Susie and her husband, Peter as she went on stage to get her award from Chuckie and hugged him and Eliza.

" Wow! OMG! This is incredible! I..." Before Cree could finished her words out, Lil Deville and her sister, Jill Deville came out as they play " But you can look, But you can't touch" as they are not happy that Cree won the award.

" What do you think you are doing Cree?" asked Lil.

" What do you mean?" asked Cree. " I won this award."

" That award suppose to be mine!" yelled Lil. " I should be " Such a Total Diva award!"

" Yeah, that suppose to be hers!" yelled Jill.

Cree rolled her eyes as she wave her hand, " Whatever! GirlBye!" Cree told both Lil and Jill as Lil and Jill was going to attack Cree but, Eliza stop them.

" Hey, get out this stage!" yelled Eliza.

" Or what?" what you going to do about it?" asked Lil.

" Yeah, what are you going to do about it Thornberry!" Jill questioned.

" Boys, let it rip!" Eliza yelled as green slime splash at Lil and Jill as it was all over their dress as they started screaming as the people along with Chuckie, Eliza and Cree laughed at Lil and Jill as they was walking away.

[ Commercial Break]

" Please welcome Tropical BlueJay and Phil Deville!" the woman voice introduce Tropical BlueJay and Phil Deville as the people start cheering for them.

" Thank you everyone! Our next performer is one of your favorite Rugrats characters1" said Tropical BlueJay.

" That's right! He was the bravest baby there is! So, give it up to Tommy Pickles!" yelled Phil as fans was screaming Tommy name. As Tommy was going to sing " Lock out in heaven" by Bruno Mars.

Tommy was wearing a gold jacket with a sparkling white gloves like... Michael Jackson with black pants and dressy black shoes as his dancers was matching with him.

" Oh yeah yeah  
>Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Ooh!" Tommy was kicking his leg up like he's doing karate.

" Oh yeah yeah  
>Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Ooh!"

" Never had much faith in love or miracles  
>Never wanna put my heart on the line<br>But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
>I'm born again every time you spend the night!" Tommy was getting close to all the girls who was a big fan of Tommy.<p>

" Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
>Yeah your sex takes me to paradise<br>And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven<br>For too long, For too long  
>Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven<br>For too long, for too long!" Tommy was pumping up the fans.

" Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Ooh!<br>Oh yeah yeah  
>Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Ooh!" Tommy was singing.

"You bring me to my knees  
>You make me testify<br>You can make a sinner change his ways  
>Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light<br>And right there is where I wanna stay

Cause your heart takes me to paradise  
>Yeah your heart takes me to paradise<br>And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven<br>For too long, for too long  
>Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven<br>For too long, for too long

Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Can't I just stay here<br>Spend the rest of my days here  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Can't I just stay here  
>Spend the rest of my days here!" Tommy was getting louder.<p>

"

Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
>For too long, for too long<br>Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
>For too long, for too long<p>

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Ooh!<br>Oh yeah yeah  
>Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Oh yeah yeah year yeah  
>Ooh!" Tommy finishes his song as fans was cheering for Tommy Pickles.<p>

" The 2015 Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction Awards sponsored by: " SpongeBob Square Pants 2 the movie: Sponge out of water, Pine Soil, Cover Girl!" said the woman voice.

[ Commercial Break]

" Please welcome back, Peter Albany!" the voice woman introduced as fans was clapping and cheering for him.

" Alright! You guys been voted all night so, let's get started!" said Peter. " For the winner for the Favorite Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction story is..." Peter open the envelope as he was very shock.

" RGU: The Universe ( Rugrats: Growing Up!)!" Peter yelled as Lilnate13 had all the cast of RGU: The Universe ( Rugrats: Growing Up!) walk up with them as they were happy also.

" Thank you! This means a lot!" said Lilnate13. " I'm so happy to win this award! You guys rock! And I will make sure that I will make every chapter of RGU: The Universe ( Rugrats: Growing Up!) more interesting! Thank you guys!" said Lilnate13 as he hold up his award as fans were cheering for the cast of RGU: The Universe ( Rugrats: Growing Up!)

The woman voice spoke as she introduce Angelica and Arnold, " Please give it up to Angelica Pickles and Arnold!"

Angelica was wearing a beautiful sparkling purple dress while Arnold was wearing a nice tuxedo as fans were cheering for them.

" We have another favorite couple that's going to perform tonight!" said Arnold.

" They are both of my best friend, so, give it up to Harold and Susie!" yelled Angelica as fans going crazy.

Susie Carmichael is going to perform Beyoncé song, " Drunk in Love" ft Jay-Z as Harold is going to perform with her. Flashing purple and white light with smoke on stage as Susie was seating on the chair as she was wearing a black swimsuit with black heels as she dyed her hair blonde/light brown as she cut it short.

" I've been drinking, I've been drinking!" sing Susie as she turn opposite from her fans as she was singing. " I get filthy when that liquor get into me  
>I've been thinking, I've been thinking!"<p>

" Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?  
>I want you, na na!" Susie turn her head toward the crowed while she was singing as pink light spotlight aim at her while she was still seating on the chair as she was rotating on stage without moving.<p>

" Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?  
>I want you, na na!"<p>

" Cigars on ice, cigars on ice!" flashing lights was popping out while Susie was singing. " Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill  
>Flashing lights, flashing lights!" Susie lean back as she was trying to be sexy about it.<p>

" You got me faded, faded, faded  
>Baby, I want you, na na!" Susie got up from the chair as she pop her butt out as she stick her tongue out.<p>

" Can't keep your eyes off my fatty  
>Daddy, I want you, na na<br>Drunk in love!" Susie sat down on the chair as she face the crowed.

" I want you!" Susie lean back on the chair. " We woke up in the kitchen saying,  
>"How the hell did this shit happen?"<br>Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night!"

" Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club  
>Drunk in love!" Susie was being sexy on the chair.<p>

Susie got up and started dancing, " We be all night, love, love!" as the crowed started cheering. " We be all night, love, love!" Susie shaking her butt.

" We be all night, love, love!" sing Susie. " We be all night,  
>And everything alright<br>No complaints from my body, so fluorescent under these lights  
>Boy, I'm drinking,<br>Park it in my lot 7-11!"

" I'm rubbing on it, rub-rubbing, if you scared, call that reverend  
>Boy, I'm drinking!" Susie was rubbing her body. get my brain right<br>Armand de brignac, gangster wife  
>Louie sheets, he sweat it out like wash rags he wear it out!"<p>

" Boy, I'm drinking, I'm singing on the mic to my boy toys! Boy, I'm drinking, I'm singing on the mic til my voice hoarse  
>Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard, surfboard, surfboard!" Susie wing her hair as she move her hand like she doing the wave.<p>

" Graining on that wood, graining, graining on that wood  
>I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that big body<br>Been serving all this, swerve, surfing all in this good, good!" Susie stand up as she was moving her body as she started shaking as black and white lights was popping out.

" We woke up in the kitchen saying,  
>"How the hell did this shit happen?"<br>Oh baby!" Susie was on the floor as she was beside the chair while she was rotating in circle. " drunk in love we be all night  
>Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club<br>Drunk in love! We be all night, love, love  
>We be all night, love, love!" sing Susie.<p>

suddenly, Harold Frumpkin came up on stage to perform with his wife, Susie.

" I'm nice right now)  
>Hold up<br>That D'USSÉ is the shit if I do say so myself  
>If I do say so myself, if I do say so myself<br>Hold up!" Harold and Susie hold up their hand while Harold was rapping.

" Stumbled all in the house time to back up all of that mouth  
>That you had all in the car, talking 'bout you the baddest bitch thus far!" Harold rap as Susie was being sexy about it while she was posing.<p>

" Talking 'bout you be repping that third, I wanna see all the shit that I heard!" Susie was raise three finger as she had her back turn as Harold was still rapping.

" Know I sling Clint Eastwood, hope you can handle this curve  
>Foreplay in the foyer, fucked up my Warhol<br>Slip the panties right to the side  
>Ain't got the time to take draws off, on site!" Harold was holding Susie's hand as they were walking down the steps.<p>

" Catch a charge I might, beat the box up like Mike  
>In '97 I bite, I'm Ike, Turner, turn up!" Harold and Susie was bouncing as they was getting the crowed pump up.<p>

" Baby no I don't play, now eat the cake, Anna Mae  
>Said, "Eat the cake, Anna Mae!"<br>I'm nice!" both Harold and Susie.

" for y'all to reach these heights you gonna need G3  
>4, 5, 6 flights, sleep tight!" Harold was wrap his arms around Susie's waist while Susie wrap her arms around his neck. " We sex again in the morning, your b** is my breakfast<br>We going in, we be all night!" Harold finished.

" We be all night, love, love  
>We be all night, love, love!" sings Susie. " Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard, surfboard, surfboard<br>Graining on that wood, graining, graining on that wood  
>I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that big body<br>Been serving all this, swerve, surfing all in this good, good!" Harold was doing the surfboard with Susie and then, they was finished as crowed was cheering for Harold and Susie.

Harold hugged Susie as they romantically kissed.

Back at camera control room, Natalie Bishop was going to announced the winner of Most shocking Like OMG! Award. Natalie was wearing a beautiful black dress as she had her long red hair all fix up as she looks beautiful.

" Way a go Harold and Susie!" yelled Natalie. " Hello! I'm Natalie Bishop and I'm here to tell you who is the winner of " Most shocking like...OMG! The winner is Abigail jump Eliza from behind as Lil, Summer and Cree join her!" said Natalie. " Congrats ladies! Now, here's CeCe and Rosliand!"

Before CeCe could say anything, Rosiland push CeCe out the way so, she can talk, " Thanks Nattie!" said Rosie as she was wearing a pink sparkling dress. " Me and CeCe are going to presents three winners of " Best hottest Rugrats: Total Divas stars, New OC's of the year and my favorite, Best shirtless Hottie!"

" The nominees for " Best shirtless hottie is... Harold Frumpkin, Zack Wrhenburg, Dil Pickles and Tommy Pickles!" said CeCe as girls started cheering.

" The nominees for " Best hottest Rugrats: Total Divas stars are... Lil Deville, Angelica Pickles, Summer Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Kimi Finester, Starr Pickles, Cree Carmichael, Jamie, Abigail, Natalie Bishop and this girl beside me." Rosie was refereed it to CeCe as CeCe didn't like it.

" And for the nominees for " New OC's of the year is... Aleeya Totah, Cheyenne Frumpkin, Jesse Barrow Jr., Taro Kabayashi, Dark Peter and Victoria V-Melton!" CeCe finished.

" The winners are..." Rosie open up the envelope and revealed the winners. " Dil Pickles! Lil Deville! and Jesse Barrow Jr!" yelled Rosie and CeCe.

All three of them walk up as they got their award. Lil snatch the award trophy and the microphone at Rosie as she spoke as she got her sister, Jill by her side as the change dress to pearl white.

" I'm glad you have your fun Eliza because on Monday night Raw, me, my sister, Jill along with Cree, Summer and Abigail will be facing you, and your pathetic teammates so be ready bitch!" Lil call her out as Lil was holding up her Nickelodeon Divas Title up in the air as she pass it to Dil and walk off.

" Thank you everyone! This means a lot!" said Dil. " I can't do it without you guys and my girl, CeCe Proud." Dil stare at CeCe as CeCe blushed but, Rosie interrupted.

" Hey Dil, can we all see your sexy abs?" Rosie questioned.

" Sure! I don't see the problem with that." said Dil as he rip off his shirt as she shows his muscular body as girls started screaming and yelling his name.

" Wow girls! Check out these abs." Rosie was trying to rub on Dil's chest and abs but, CeCe push her off away from her man, Dil as the crowed was in shock.

" What the hell is your problem!" yelled Rosie.

" No, what the hell is your problem touching and feeling on my man?" CeCe questioned. " This is my man and mines only! So, you can get to stepping!" CeCe told her. Rosie rolled her eyes as she walks off. Dil was trying to calm his girlfriend, CeCe down as she was angry at Rosiland Hall.

" The 2015 Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction Awards sponsored by: Verizon, Build a bear workshop, and Macy's!" said the voice woman.

[ Commercial]

" Please Lilnate13, TCKing12, Celrock, EmmaPickles and Jesse Barrow!" said the voice woman.

" This is the best Award show I've ever seen!" said Lilnate13.

" You say that right." TCKing12 replied.

" Before we go, we some Rugrats/ OC's singing a Christmas mash up song!" Celrock was getting excited.

" So, give it up to our first singers, Zack and Starr!" EmmaPickles announced.

" Happy Holidays everyone!" Jesse told everyone.

Zack and Starr are going to sing " All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey.

Starr was wearing a sexy Santa Claus costume while Zack was wearing a Santa jacket with his suit pants and shoes.

" I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need!" sings Starr.<p>

" don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree!" Zack sings as he was looking at Starr as she was blushing.<p>

" I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know!" sings Starr.<p>

" Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you, you yeah!" both Zack and Starr as they were pointing at each other as they started laughing.

" I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need!" Starr was touching the crowed hands.<p>

" And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree!" sings Zack as he was holding one girl hand as she was jumping up and down.<p>

" I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace!" Starr sings.<p>

" Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas Day." Zack sings very good.<p>

" I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby!" both Zack and Starr as Zack spins Starr around.

" Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow!" Starr was smiling at Zack while she was singing.<p>

" And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe!" sing Zack as he was holding a mistletoe as he was waiting on Starr to kiss him as Starr laughed.<p>

" I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick!" sing Starr.<p>

" I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeer click!" Zack sings.<p>

" 'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight!" sing Starr while Zack wrap his arms around Starr waist from behind as they was both smiling at one another.<p>

" What more can I do?  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you,<br>You Baby!" both Zack and Starr. "

Oh, all the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air.<p>

And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me?"<p>

" Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for!" Starr was singing.<p>

" just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door!" Zack was pointing at Starr while he was singing.<p>

" Oh, I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is<br>You, You baby!" both Zack and Starr while they was pointing at each other.

" All I want for Christmas is you, baby!  
>All I want for Christmas is you, baby!<br>All I want for Christmas is you, baby!  
>All I want for Christmas is you, baby!" Starr and Zack was chasing around as Zack caught Starr and pick her up and spin her around while she was laughing. Then, they started to kissed romantically as people was screaming and was happy with joy.<p>

Bruce Wayne pop up as he started singing.

" Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!" sing Bruce.  
>" 'Tis the season to be jolly! Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!" sing Zack.<br>" Don we now our apparel! Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la!" sings Starr.  
>" Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol! Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!" sings Jesse.<p>

Then, Tommy sings another song.

" Dashing through the snow  
>In a one-horse open sleigh!" sings Tommy.<p>

" O'er the fields we go  
>Laughing all the way!" sings Chuckie as everybody laughed.<br>"Bells on bobtail ring'  
>Making spirits bright!" sings Jill<p>

" What fun it is to ride and sing  
>A sleighing song tonight!" sing Lil a she was hugging her sister, Jill. (Oh) everybody say!<p>

"Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
>Jingle all the way.<br>Oh! what fun it is to ride  
>In a one-horse open sleigh! Oh!" sing everybody.<p>

" Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
>Jingle all the way!" sing Summer.<p>

" GirlBye!" Cree added it.

" Oh! what fun it is to ride." sing Phil  
>In a one-horse open sleigh." sing Braxton. " Yeah!"<p>

" A day or two ago  
>I thought I'd take a ride!" sing Courtney.<p>

" And soon, Miss Fanny Bright  
>Was seated by my side!" sing Ace as he was flirting with Courtney.<p>

" Girl run." Kimi told Courtney.

" The horse was lean and lank  
>Misfortune seemed his lot!" sings Angelica.<p>

" He got into a drifted bank  
>And then we got upsot!" sing Arnold.<p>

" Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
>Jingle all the way.<br>Oh! what fun it is to ride  
>In a one-horse open sleigh! Oh!" sing everybody.<p>

" Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
>Jingle all the way! Oh! what fun it is to ride. In a one-horse open sleigh!" sing everyone! " Happy Holidays!" said everyone!<p>

The Award show is over!


End file.
